1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air induction systems for hydromassage equipment, and relates more particularly to an air valve for controlling the supply of air to an air induction jet.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The hydromassage effect in a water-filled spa or bath is created by propelling a combination of air and water through a jet and into the spa. The spa or bath includes one or more jets through which water is pumped into the spa. Each jet includes a venturi region that creates a partial vacuum when water flows through it. An air valve controls the supply of air to the venturi, so that when the air valve is open, air is drawn through the valve and into the jet, where it mixes with the water flowing into the spa or bath.
Prior art air valves have typically been difficult to service due to the common practice of mounting the air valves on the outside wall of the spa or bath. Servicing an air valve located in such a position requires partial disassembly or removal of the spa in order to gain access to the air valve. Thus, a problem as simple as correcting a broken valve stem might require an inordinate amount of time for repair.